


Withering Darkness

by FeetOffTheTable09



Series: Withering Darkness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, Dark, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeetOffTheTable09/pseuds/FeetOffTheTable09
Summary: [Part 1 of 2 in the Withering Darkness series][Years 1-4](Long two part series following the daughter of wolfstar)The pieces that fit together;A boy who blinding light,And a girl who is withering darkness,They stand together in the grey,For they fit together like two halves of a whole.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hestia Jones/Nymphadora Tonks, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Withering Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202273





	Withering Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> The withering darkness series is comprised into two seperate parts.  
> Part 1 - Withering Darkness  
> Part 2 - Illumination
> 
> This work differs from cannon greatly.
> 
> Warning, this work can be extremely dark.   
> Trigger and Content warning for the following:  
> technical self-harm (caused by lycanthropy), mental issues, panic attacks, PTSD, scars, depression, Homophobia, blood, gore, death,   
> morbidity, murder, and many sensitive topics.
> 
> ‼READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. THIS IS ONLY FOR MATURE AUDIENCES, THIS CONTENT IS NOT MADE FOR OR TO CATER TO CHILDREN‼
> 
> The three types of flashbacks of that may occur in this story are somatic flash backs, visual flashbacks and emotional flashbacks. 
> 
> For information on PSTD and mental disorders visit: NIMH.NIH.GOV
> 
> The original Harry Potter storyline and characters belong to Jk. Rowling, not me. I do not condone or support her actions whatsoever, nor do I support or condone the actions of any of those who have worked with her and failed to denouce her bigotry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW; mentions of self-harm

Remus Lupin had always loved Sirius Black, but never did Remus expect to fall 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 with him. Yet, when he did, everything felt perfect. It felt as though the world was no longer grey, as if Sirius had brought vibrancy along with him. 

Years had passed since Remus and Sirius started their relationship, love only growing more strong by the day. Remus and Sirius, wanting a child of their own, had an agreement with Sirius's cousin, Cyra Riddle, for her to be the surrogate for said child. 

Nine months had passed, Cyra's pregnancy was it's end, Remus and Sirius's child moments from being welcomed into the world.  


Remus was sat lazily in an uncomfortable hospital chair. Moonlight was flickering onto to his skin, his scars almost beaming in it, his two year old daughter (Sierra Haviva Morningstar) asleep sitting in his lap. Her scars were glowing in the moonlight just as his did, and they reflected pain directly into Remus's heart; he had done this, he had damned Sierra to his life-long curse. 

"Sierra's a peaceful little thing, isn't she," Muttered Peter Pettigrew, voice coarse from exhaustion. "Wish Emilia was here to see this.. She'd be proud of you."

"Not the time Pete," James Potter whispered, shaking his head at the blonde boy, his fluffy dark brown hair falling in front of his face.

Remus looked at the child nuzzled into him passed out, hurt settling into his skin. Merlin, how was he supposed to do this?

He was a werewolf, a feral blood thirsty beast, not a good father. How was he going to take care of one child, let alone two?

Merlin, why did he agree to this? 

He raised his hand from his knee, ran it through his unkempt fluffy brunette hair and set it back down. He had done this at least a hundred times since Cyra's water broke. To him, it felt as though it was all he could do; simply wait, watch and listen as tides of possible tragedies washed over him.

"Godric," Said Marlene McKinnon as she stepped outside Cyra's hospital room. Her blonde hair was tied back, small loose strands sticking to the sweat on her face, her eyes welcoming and filled with light. "I'm one lucky witch to have this one as my goddaughter."

Remus stayed silent, his gaze still on the child in his lap. She had short coily black hair, scars scratched deep into brown skin, and two different colored eyes (one brown, one green. 

Remus tried to ignore how Sierra would resent herself, just like he did; just like world resented them, but he couldn't. They were werewolves, and the scars, the scars they had inflicted upon their own skin, were constant reminders of it. 

"It won't be too long 'til she's born," Marlene assured, glumly. She turned on her heel and walked back into Cyra's room. 

"Moony," James said, sternly. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Prongs," Remus snapped. He felt lost, as if he were wondering in a never-ending waste land. "I did this. I shagged Emilia and got her pregnant; I didn't think.. No one told me this could happen."

He didn't want to say it. He could say it. He had passed down the lycanthropy gene to Sierra, and Merlin, it was his biggest shame. 

"And I'm doing it again," Remus continued. "This child.. Our child," He looked at Sirius, weary scattering across Remus's expressuon, "Our child could have it too."

"That's what this is about?" James sounded shocked, appalled almost. "Moony, we're here for you; we'll always be here for you, and we'll be here for your kids too. Even if both of them have 𝘪𝘵. "

"Remus," Sirius chuckled, placing a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Do y'really think we care about a stupid gene? We'll love 'em the same either way."

If only it were that easy as love. Remus knew love wouldn't fix shit; love wouldn't bring them back, nor would it take away the scars. He wanted it to be simple, he deeply did, but it wasn't. Nothing ever was simple was it?

He didn't retort, there was no point to. He didn't want, or need, to argue with James and Sirius; it was hopeless to try, and he was far too tired to get into an argument. 

Remus placed a kiss atop Sierra's head, "My little star."

With every passing moment, Remus grew more tired, the murky grey bags under his eyes practically darkening by the moment. He glanced lazily at the clock on the wall. 

_12:02_ 𝘈𝘔 

Midnight had passed; August had begun.

"'M hungry, want anything" Peter yawned, stretching his arms above his head, squinting his dark blue eyes. 

"I'm fine, thanks," Replied James, leaning his head against the wall. "Might," James yawned before continuing, "take a nap."

"Alright, Padfoot?" Peter inquired. 

"Mm mm," Sirius remarked, shaking his head slightly. He raised his hand and rubbed his face, his wavy black hair shaking slightly. 

Remus shook his head slightly, swallowing thickly as an attempt to keep himself awake. He leaned his head on Sirius's shoulder. 

"Sleepy?" He nudged, looking at him through side-eyes. 

"Piss off, Black, I've been awake for nearly a day straight," Remus sneered. "Not like I can even sleep an'ways, gotta keep an eye on Sierra.... She's a mischievous little thing; wonder where she got it from."

"Oi, leave me out of this," Barked James. 

Sometimes, in the worst of times there is those small moments one will never forget, and that was how it was like with the marauders. Even during a war, during a time of slaughter, they made each day brighter and always found a way to make someone laugh. And that, those singular moments, is the reason Remus feared. He feared pushed them too far — pushing them to leave him. 

For a moment, the war had stopped, the tragedy had faded, it was just peace. 

Remus sat back up as Peter walked towards them, waking himself up in a sense. Peter looked off, a ghostly expression spread across his face. He slumped back into his seat, shaking slightly. 

"Remus! Sirius!" Came the voice of Maia Carrow (Cyra's fiancée). She was breathing heavily, her lilac hair in a messy ponytail. 

"She's here," Maia stated, breathlessly. 

Sirius, James and Peter shot out of their seats as if their seats had been drenched in ice-cold water. Remus chuckled, shaking his head as he took Sierra off his lap and placing her on his shoulders. 

He intertwined his hand with Sirius's slyly, as they walked into the hospital room behind Maia. 

Cyra was cradling the child in her arms, Mary MacDonald, Dorcas Meadowes, and Marlene crowded around the bedside. Nurses checked Cyra's vitals, noting things quickly. 

Remus and Sirius walked over to Cyra's hospital bed, Remus more hesitant than Sirius. It felt as if time had slowed, the world barely passing by. 

He stared at the child for a moment, swaddled in a baby blue blanket, with eyes just like Remus's; deep caramel brown with that glint of mischief. And in that singular moment, he swore to love her; he swore to love her under the moon, above the sun and throughout the scattering stars, just as he had done with Sierra. 

"Does she– um– Does she have it?" Cyra questioned hesitantly, voice frail with fear. 

"No ma'am," A nurse replied. 

𝘖𝘩 𝘎𝘰𝘥, Remus thought. 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 curse 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦. 

It felt like a breath of relief, he hadn't damned this one, she could stay innocent and feeble. She would not suffer the lifetime of agonizing full moons as he and Sierra did. She was simply a child, not a werewolf. 

"Well," Peter piped up, "what's her name?"

"She's beautiful, Moony," James complimented. 

Remus looked at, Cyra, Maia and Sirius (the child's three other parents), knowing everything was right. He had his friends, and, now, an even larger family to love.

"Adelia Maren Lupin," Remus and Sirius said in a unison, a small chuckle falling from their lips afterwards. 

"Lovesick idiots," Maia coughed. Oddly, she was right, Remus was a lovesick idiot, but not just for Sirius for his kids too — for the family he had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates will be slow, which I apologize for, but this story is extremely dark and complex (hence the name withering darkness) it will take time for me to write chapters, perfect, proof read, and edit. Adelia's character in itself is extremely complex along with the sequence of events in this story. 
> 
> Also, do not sexualize Sierra sitting on Remus's lap she is a two year old.


End file.
